The present invention relates, in general, to the field of multiport valves, and more particularly to a valve assembly and a method for functional differentiation of a valve assembly.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Valves have various functional characteristics depending on the specific requirements, e.g. 2/2, 3/2 NO, 3/2 NC, 4/2 monostable, 4/2 bistable, 4/3 vented, 4/3 blocked, 4/3 vacuum-vented, 5/2 monostable, 5/2 bistable, 5/3 vented, 5/3 blocked, 5/3 vacuum-vented etc. With sliding valves, the various valve functions can be realized, for example, with different valve slides.
In conventional multiport valves, the adjustment of these functional characteristics requires a multitude of different components, depending on which valve function is desired. On the other hand, the structural requirements of valves are often the same with respect to their geometric dimensions since they are positioned side by side on a base plate.
German utility model no. DE 94 21 326 discloses a multiport valve in which a 5/2 multiport valve can be transformed into two 3/2 multiport valves using the two-way design of a valve rod. This transformation is, however, complicated and not all the usual valve types can be adjusted.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved valve assembly and an improved method for functional differentiation of a valve assembly to obviate prior art shortcomings and to allow adjustment of the functional differentiation or the determination of the valve function in a simple manner.